Still Searching
by Musicgrl330
Summary: Cammie has been searching for answers for a month when the Circle strikes again. What will happen next in this war against Cammie and everyone she loves and what will happen when she is completely alone. ONLY READ IF YOU'VE READ ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG!
1. The Attack

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm starting up a new story (obviously) and it's a sequel to Only the Good Spy Young (again, obviously). Well here it goes! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (One more time! Obviously!)**

Nothing. I'd been searching for answers among the ghosts of the Circle of Cavan with the little information I knew for a month and... nothing. I poured through the little journal that had once belonged to my father for the millionth time, praying to find something that I had missed, knowing that I hadn't. My training had prevented that. Every word in that book was engrained into my head like a branding iron, eating through flesh. I slammed the book and threw it across the room, frustrated that nothing had revealed itself within a month of searching. After sitting silently for a few seconds, I felt guilty and went and picked up the little book, checking over the last little present my father had, unknowingly, left me.

Of course, the spying business is full of waiting and careful observation, but sometimes, there is only so much a teenage girl can take. After all, after being almost kidnapped three times, told your favorite, most trusted teacher was actually a double-agent, finding out that said teacher actually _was _a double-agent but had changed his mind and had become a _triple_-agent (which, believe me, is more complicated than it sounds), and then being almost blown up by your "boyfriend's" mom, waiting isn't exactly your idea of a good time.

So as I sat there in that small motel room with a standard-issue fake ID sitting on the night table, I began to fidget. That's right. One of the worlds most highly trained field agents (and I've been told that by many people, that's not just me bragging) started fidgeting. That is, I _was _fidgeting until I heard a sound. At first I thought nothing of it. But then, I started to remember one of my old teacher's (yes, the double-agent one) lectures: _Nothing _is a coincidence.

I looked out the closed window to see a masked figure making its way down the side of the building. The sound of rappel-a-chord rang in my ears as I grabbed my fully packed bag and the little notebook and ran to the small hole behind the bed that ran to the old garbage cans on the side of the building that I had found the night before. It used to be some kind of garbage shoot before the motel had "remodeled" (but remodeled to the staff of the Motel 9 meant adding an extra coat of paint and turning the mattresses upside down).

The bed was just sliding back into place as four figures broke into the room, two from the door, and two from the window. A man stepped forward searching the room hungrily for me. "Search everything!" he barked at the other three. Suddenly the room was a flurry of overturned furniture and flying objects. Something about the head of the team seemed almost familiar. He had brown eyes and dark brown hair but I felt as if I had seen him before. I shook off the odd sense of déjà vu and turned toward the shaft.

Carefully and quietly, I shoved my weight down the tunnel and went flying toward freedom. I was only a few feet away from the light when my foot caught on a up-turned piece of metal sticking out of the base of the tunnel. Suddenly my body was turning and my leg caught the side of the fragment. I wanted to scream in pain but I didn't, knowing my captors would hear. My limbs were out of my control and I spun, my head crashing into the hard metal surface, leaving blood trickling down into my eyes. Finally my limp body slammed full force into the empty metal trashcan. I hit the bottom with a thump.

It was loud. Deafeningly loud. Voices were screaming at the top of the tunnel and I knew they were coming. I knew it was over. That's when I felt the warm hands lifting me out of the dumpster and the familiar voice saying, "Cammie, stay with me." That's when my world went black for the third time within the span of a year.

**AN: Well what did you think? Tell me the truth! And make sure you COMMENT! I have a new chapter waiting but until I get at least five comments, I'm not posting it! ;) (and yes, I know its kind of short but it was just an intro, really)**


	2. The Encounter

**AN: So I hope you liked the last chapter! Here goes chapter numero dos! **

**Disclaimer: Wait! Can you guess? I... don't own Gallagher Girls! Yay! Lol**

Smoke filled my nostrils as I blinked my eyes open and the world slowly started coming back into focus. Fuzzy shapes twisted in front of me like a kaleidoscope on steroids. I reached up and touched where a giant gash had been cut into my head but it had been covered by a bandage. I felt down near my ankle and noticed that the cut on my thigh had been treated as well. There was a really warm blanket around my shoulders and a fire was roaring in front of me. Finally, the world stopped spinning and a pair of green eyes came into focus. They were sad and angry and scared all at the same time, but I knew them. I'd spent the last year and a half trying to discern the secrets hidden behind them to no avail. Until two months ago.

"Welcome back, Gallagher Girl," Zach said dryly. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head where a migraine was starting to form.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice groggy (which tends to happen after you hit your head on a giant piece of metal and then on a metal trashcan).

Zach leaned over the fire and prodded it with a stick, making the flames swirl into the air like a giant light show. The area around us was small. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods somewhere; heavy canopy cover loomed overhead. There was a small stash of food sitting next to Zach on an old rotted log, and a water jug sat only a few feet away from the food.

"Away from them," he said just as dryly. He got up and went over to the small tent set up at the far end of the camp and started moving things around inside.

"Zach..." I said, needing to know why he was so upset but afraid to ask.

He stood up and set something down gingerly, turning around slowly, almost as if he were an injured animal. "You know, I don't know whether to be offended or not." He tried to laugh, to lighten the mood in any way he could, but nothing was funny anymore. "You just... left." He stared into my eyes. "I offered to take care of you. We could have been in this together!" His voice was rising and I felt the full weight of the situation settle in on me. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, turning around: away from me. I looked down at my hands in my lap. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there. I heard him mumbling under his breath but I only caught bits and pieces. "...stupid... wouldn't work anyways... girls... can't trust..."

After what seemed like an eternity he turned around again, the wounded look in his eyes gone, replaced by fury. "So why did you do it?" He asked bitterly. It was so different then the Zach that I had left the month before, I was stunned into silence. After a moment, he continued. "Why did you turn me down and then leave by yourself?"

I looked up at him timidly. "You were right, Zach." I said quietly, "I needed answers and no one was safe around me anyway. I needed to go but..." I drifted off for a moment. "But you weren't safe either. I couldn't risk you, too," I confessed quietly. It was silent for a moment until I continued, my gaze dropped back to my hands. "So I may be being foolish, but please," I said using the words from that night at Blackthorne and looking up at him pleadingly, "Let me be foolish this time."

He looked at me understandingly and then came to sit next to me on the log that creaked with age as he sat down. "I can take care of myself, you know," he said softly.

I nodded slightly, looking down again. He ducked his head to look me in the eye and brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear. "I could protect you, too," he said staring into my eyes. I looked up at him.

"But what if something happened to you?" I whispered. It was an eerie silence that pulsed between us that night.

He smiled slightly. "Nothing is going to happen to me," he said, but I knew he couldn't know that. Knew he couldn't promise something that permanent. No spy could. And maybe that's why I turned away just then, considered saying no again. But I knew it was too dangerous to go in without backup again, and everyone else I trusted (not that I entirely trusted Zach) would have been in far greater danger. Besides what could they do to him anyways? His mother was a leader in their little cult, for crying out loud! She wouldn't let anything happen to him...

Which made him the perfect cover. We both knew it. Combine our spy training with that kind of immunity and we were practically home free! But I knew it wasn't that simple. I knew that sometimes casualties are taken and accidents happen and sometimes spies don't come home at all. I looked at the boy who I had thought was dead, who should have been dead, a month ago, but he stood beside me completely unscathed, save a scar or two.

_He should have died_, I thought to myself.

I slammed my eyes closed. "I... I can't risk losing you, too," I said thinking back to my father's journal and how it didn't end in his hand. Nothing would ever end in his hand again.

Zach took my hand gently and my eyes opened slowly, painfully. "Gallagher Girl, look at me." I kept my gaze fixed on the floor. "Cammie," he said softly. I slowly looked up into his green eyes that were so full of hope it was intoxicating. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or the next week," he said. "But what I do know is that you can't do this alone. I can't do this alone. We need each other, Gallagher Girl."

I looked at him and felt myself begin to cave. He was right, I knew. I needed him and he needed me. So that's why I turned to him and slowly said, "Okay. What's the plan?"

**AN: Well! What do you think? REVIEW! And maybe I'll reward you with another chapter! 15 Reviews and the next chapter will go up! ;) **** (PS I know it was kind of sappy, for those of you who really like that, here's to you! For those of you who don't, don't worry the real action is going to set in soon ****)**


	3. The First Move

**AN: Here I go again! Chapter 3! (By the way, if I stop updating as fast as you would like me to, it's because Junior AP homework is really retarded and time consuming. :P) **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Gallagher Girls... even though I wish I did.**

The airport seat was cold under my bare legs as I folded the magazine in my hands to the next page. I crossed my legs at the knee and glanced around the noisy building through my oversized sunglasses that my roommate, Macey, had brought me back from Switzerland the Christmas before. A 100 yards away were arguing about how to store luggage and thirty feet away from them was a group of business men laughed at a joke one of them had told in Korean (which, I had to admit, was pretty funny). My skirt stuck to the vinyl of the seat and I, very covertly, adjusted my legs to get them un-stuck (as covertly as a girl who is trying to blend into her surroundings by pretending to be a new intern for an international magazine can be without _looking _like she's trying to peel her legs off a seat).

"How's it going, Chameleon?" Zach asked through the comms unit in my ear. I nonchalantly flipped the page of my magazine again.

"I'm in position," I mumbled into the nearly invisible microphone that linked me to my only backup. I looked like I couldn't care less about the two men exchanging a manila folder across the room, but truthfully, I was watching their every move, committing their faces to memory.

I pulled the temporary cell phone I had picked up from a local convenience store and held it up to my ear, pretending to talk into it. "Hello? Hi! I know! I can't believe they _moved _the _new article_ in the magazine to the _back_," I said, emphasizing the code words that had been carefully placed in the sentence, meaning that the folder had been passed off at the back of the airport and that it was now Zach's turn to be on the move.

Zach nodded slightly from his position across the room and folded his newspaper under his arm, already making his way toward the man dressed in a Hawaiian tee-shirt who now held the folder inside a beach bag but only twenty minutes before had been wearing a suit and tie and talking on a cell phone.

I stood up and walked the opposite way toward the man who had just handed off the envelope and was now pushing his way through the dense crowd. It took every counter-surveillance tactic I knew to keep from losing him. He was good. Really good. I started walking a little faster, appearing to be in a hurry looking for my next plane, but kept the man at the edge of my vision the entire time. Every once and a while I would glance down at the plane ticket in my hand to add to the authenticity of the moment. 

A few days before, Zach and I had intercepted a strategically placed message in the newspaper that told us that the Circle may have been meeting somewhere in the southwest and needed some file they were expecting on a plane headed for Arizona. The message was brief but, through process of elimination, we determined that this airport was where the hand off would take place.

The man took a sharp right to clear his trail and I kept going straight, so as not to arouse suspicion. I made a sharp u-turn after passing the hallway he had turned down and counted to ten before following him. The crowd began to thin and I realized we were getting farther and farther away from the dense crowd. Finally, we were far enough away from the commotion that I could make my move. I slipped up behind him and slapped a napotine patch on his shoulder. Suddenly, I was standing there alone with an unconscious man at my feet.

I dropped to my knees and checked his pulse, making sure I had used the right dosage if tranquilizer. "I have the subject. Repeat, I have the subject and am requesting backup," I called into the comms unit.

"On my way," I heard Zach say back. I stood up and examined my work. _Finally, we're getting some answers._

**AN: Sorry that took me so long to update! Like I said, Stupid Homework! REVIEW! :D**


End file.
